The Biggest Secret
by SullieBee
Summary: Ginny is writing a letter to Harry, but never finishes it or gets to send it. It tells of the goings on at the Burrow while Harry is gone. What is Ginny's Biggest Secret now that Harry is back 10 months later? One can only guess...but I prefer to read...
1. The Letter

**Me: It is 2:33 in the morning here and this just came to me. Ginny is writing a letter to–**

**Harry: ME!**

**Me: Yes you. Anyway, it's a letter to Scar-head–**

**Harry: Hey! **

**Me: –from Ginny. Unfortunately, she doesn't get to finish it. What will happen? Read to find out!...I'm gonna start writing now.**

_

* * *

_

Dear Harry,

_With you gone everyday, I feel like something is missing inside of me. Death Eaters have already visited our house, (probably looking for you) and they searched every teeny tiny little crevice you could possibly hide in. I think their names were Dolohov and Rodolphus, though they could be spelled wrong, or could be the wrong names completely. _

_The two Dunderheads started in the living room and dining room, and found absolutely nothing…although they did get a whack on the head with a broom from mum because they touched her clock. (You know, the one with 11 hands for us Weasley's, you, Hermione and Phlegm that says where we all are?) They have giant red lumps on their heads now. Can I get a ha-ha?_

_Then they went to Ron's room. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they found the ghoul! They ran out screaming like little girls! It seems like Ron taught the Ghoul how to walk, because it got out of Ron's bed and ran towards the Death Eaters. They started running when mum said, "You know, Ronald is sick and highly contagious with Spattergroit right now." Unfortunately, that didn't stop them from rampaging through the rest of the house._

_After Ron's room, they went down to Charlie's. Who knew he had mini fire-breathing dragons hidden under his bed in case of intruders? We sure didn't, and apparently, neither did the Death Eaters. Let's just say their eyebrows have looked better…and their legs…and their arms…_

_Walking stiffly down the stairs, the two evil men found Mum and Dad's room, and quickly got attacked with mum's spare kitchen tools and dad's flying muggle contraptions! They got beat up by inanimate objects. I thought You-Know…fine…Voldemort ::wince:: didn't put up with idiots?_

_Percy's room didn't pose much of a threat to the Death Eaters, and they were able to take a rest from the beatings…that is, until they went across the landing to Fred and George's room. Well, as you know, they left for the shop right after Bill and Phlegm's wedding, so they had boxes and boxes of faulty jokes piled around their room. The first box happened to be their fireworks…needless to say, the fireworks went off, caused the other boxes to open, and us Weasley's closed and locked that door as soon as we could. It took about 2½ hours for it to become quiet in the house, when we opened the twins' door, we were all shocked, to say the least. We could hardly recognize them, being covered in soot with black eyes and scorched clothes. It was a sight to behold…you'd think in the middle of a crisis they'd remember that they were wizards…_

_Bill's room was paradise compared to the rest of the house. Nothing at all happened, and that just scared the Death Eaters even more. I am going to have a talk with Bill later about how to better arm his room…_

_Lastly was my room. What Dumb and Dumber didn't expect was my Weird Sister's poster coming to life. And Gwenog Jones personally chased them out of the house. There was no way that I was going to let them ruin my room. You have no idea how many things of you, how many memorabilia I have. I just couldn't let them trash it. _

_Harry, there is something I have wanted to tell you since you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets, and here it is: Harry James Potter, I lo- _

"Ginny! Where are you?" Ginny Weasley stopped writing and hurriedly shoved her letter to Harry under her bed. It was the one place no one ever looked.

"What mum?" She yelled back.

BANG! Ginny jumped as her bedroom door was forced open. "Ginny, we just got word that Death Eaters are on their way. Grab any necessities and be ready to go in 5 minutes!"

With the letter forgotten, Ginny grabbed some pictures of her and Harry and Harry's old scarf before running to her mum. Before Ginny knew it, she was being apparated away.

Away from her childhood home.

Away from her memories.

Away from the biggest secret she'd ever had.

**

* * *

**

**Me: It is now 3:06, and I don't know if I should keep this a one-shot, or write an epilogue in the future where Ginny finds the letter. Review, and let me know what I should do, but I don't think it will be more than a two shot.**

**Harry: I vote epilogue!**

**Ginny: Me too!**

**Harry: -jaw drops- Well hello there…**

**Ginny: -giggles- Hey**

**Me: Uh, guys, I'm right here.**

**Harry: Yea, yea, yea, we'll see you later Sullie…**

**Me: Huh?**

**Ginny: Yeah…bye.**

**-both run off holding hands-**

**Me: Does that mean I'm alone now?**

**-crickets-**

**Me: Come on readers, don't let me stay lonely, REVIEW!...please.**


	2. Back To The Burrow

**Me: Hello again readers. DON"T KILL ME! Once again, soooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post when I said I would…my bad…well, my computer's bad, actually. I had this completely written out, and when I saved it, it only saved like, one-quarter of it! I was so peeved! So, I kinda went on a strike from my computer to protest…bad idea, cause then I got completely behind on my writing. Not good. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards.**

**Mercy4.8: HEY! Why didn't you give me any credit for the last chapter?**

**Me: Sorry, I was kinda tired. It was after 3am!**

**Mercy4.8: Well then, give me credit now!**

**Harry: Yeah, give the pretty girl her credit!**

**Ginny: Excuse me? **

**Harry: Oh, Ginny…er…I didn't see you there…**

**Ginny: Of **_**course**_** you didn't. –evil eyes– **

**Me: A N Y W A Y…My friend Mercy gave me the idea of writing about Ginny and Harry –**

**Harry: THANK YOU!**

**Ginny: Well, at least now I know you're not out to steal my man…**

**Mercy4.8: Er...I think it's your man that's out to steal me...**

**Harry: WHAT? I would do no such thing! –winks at Mercy–**

**Me: –mutters– I'm surrounded by idiots…**

**ALL: WHAT?**

**Mercy4.8: Is that any way to treat a friend?**

**Me: What friend? –Mercy gives me evil eyes– –I smile sheepishly– Kidding! On with the story! I don't own anything that you recognize from either chapter. Please read. Oh! And special thanks to my reviewers: **_**spazza13**_** and **_**x-shadow-x-kisses-x **_**and **_**Mols1891.**_

**Anonymous Reviewer:  
**_**Mols1891**_**: It was very obvious that the A/N's made you hyper just by reading your review. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

10 months later:

After Harry Potter became the Savior of the Wizarding World, the World became safe once again. All of the innocent prisoners were taken out of Azkaban, with the guilty ones taking their place. It was no longer necessary to live in constant fear for your life. Those who went into hiding were finally allowed to come back out and go back to their house...if it wasn't destroyed. The Weasley's were one of those families.

They left from Aunt Muriel's house so fast that no one had a chance to say goodbye. (Besides Muriel, who's complaining?) Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, George and Ginny apparated back to The Burrow, memories of The Final Battle still fresh in their minds. Once they were all able to breathe again, they looked around and took in their surroundings. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to make a sound.

"MY HOUSE!" she yelled. "WHERE IS IT?"

"Mum? Mum. _MUM_!" screamed Ginny. "Mum, I can sense it. I can feel it. The house is still here. I think it's just hidden." With that said, she took out her wand, and mumbled a really long spell under her breath. Suddenly, The Burrow appeared. It was all the Weasley's could do to not scream. Their house was completely...there was no other word for it...beautiful. Someone had come and completely refurnished it.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like it?" Harry asked Hermione. "I mean, I did this all for her and I really want her to like it and I cleaned her room for her (even under her bed) and I hope she likes it because if she doesn't then I am going to have to– "

"HARRY!"

"Huh? Yes, Hermione, what is it?"

"You're rambling again."  
"Oh" said Harry. "I am?" He looked to Hermione, where he saw her nod. "Okay then. I'll just shut up no–mmph!" Hermione's hand was over his mouth, quietly she whispered,  
"Harry, the Weasley's are here! I felt the house become visible, Ginny knew the spell." When she said Ginny, Harry's face lit up. "We need to hide to surprise them, go now." Without another word, Harry ran off towards the nearest room, which just so happened to be the littlest Weasley's. Without a sound, he sat on her new bed and stared at the door, wishing for it to open and for the love of his life to walk in.

The Weasley's walked into their living room and noticed something that made them happier about the house being refurnished - they still had their old furniture. Everything was just cleaner and looked more as though George and Fred **(A/N. May he rest in peace)** hadn't gotten anywhere near it. Everyone was ecstatic, and couldn't wait to find out who did this, so they could thank them.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley then waved her wand, and the Hamster Dance came booming out of no where. With that, everybody except for Percy and Ginny started dancing and going crazy. At least, until Mrs. Weasley grabbed Percy and started square dancing with him and Mr. Weasley. Ginny was completely forgotten. Not that she minded, of course, it gave her time to see what her room looked like.

To get to her room, Ginny had to walk through the kitchen. As she neared the door, she heard a moan. She thought someone was hurt, so she yanked her wand out of her robes, and burst through the door.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelled. "My eyes!" Ginny had walked in on Ron and Hermione…making out…not a pretty picture when it is your youngest oldest brother and your best friend.

"Ginny," said Hermione, straightening herself up. "Er…do you like the house?" she asked.

"Er…" I was to busy watching Ron, who was redder than a ripe tomato in a cotton field.

"You could've knocked Ginny." He mumbled, still embarrassed.

"I guess I could've, but I didn't, did I?"

"Gin, why don't you go see your room?" said Hermione, stopping the argument she knew was coming. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Yeah, I'll just go do that. I better not catch you two making out again, or I will take a picture." Ron's face became one of alarm, as Ginny turned on her heel and walked out the kitchen and towards her room.

* * *

Harry was twiddling his thumbs when he heard soft footsteps coming towards Ginny's room. They were pretty light, so he figured they were Ginny's, or so he hoped.

Carefully, the door opened, and in walked the one and only Ginny Weasley. The moment their eyes locked, they ran for each other, colliding in a fountain of bliss and lips.

When they finally broke apart, Harry kissed Ginny's forehead.

"I – thank you for the house, Harry. And this bedroom, it's absolutely amazing." Her room was completely redone. Her walls were blue, with pictures of her and her family, and a shelf above her bed. Her bed was a double (as always) and had a pretty polka-dotted green and blue comforter with matching pillows. To the left of her bed was a giant white dresser which had some of her Quidditch trophies and books and…could it be? The letter she wrote almost a year ago.

Slowly, Ginny let go of Harry. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the letter. It had seemed like forever ago that she wrote it, but it was really only 10 months, yet so much had happened.

Lately, Ginny had been thinking of Harry a lot more these days, and after many sleepless nights thinking, she had come to the conclusion that she was head-over-heels in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry? I want you to read this letter. I was going to send it to you while you were hunting Horcruxes. But I never got the chance." She handed him the letter. He sat down on her bed to read it, and Ginny stood. While he was reading the letter, he was occasionally chuckling. It took him a total of 2 minutes and 6.76 seconds read my letter. Before he finished, I looked around my room. My Weird Sisters posters were still there, as was the poster of Gwenog Jones. Ahh…memories. Once Harry got to the end of my letter, he looked up at me.

"Ginny, is this last part true?" he asked, very quietly.

"Which part, Harry? I wrote that 10 months ago."

"The part where you say _'Harry James Potter, I lo–'_ but didn't finish. Were…were you going to say '_I love you'_? Well, were you?" he asked, his voice getting a little louder.

I just nodded, looking away sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you finish it? Why didn't you finish writing?"

"Because the Death Eaters came to kill us…" I mumbled.

Suddenly, Ginny had the wind knocked out of her as Harry attacked her with a giant bear hug.

"Ginny, I love you so much, more than anything."

"I love you too, Harry." Their lips met…

**BAM!**

The door burst open, causing Ginny and Harry to jump apart, as though electrocuted. _How many times will this happen?_ Both Harry and Ginny asked themselves.

"And you had the nerve to scold us, Gin!" said Ron, glad to find some blackmail. Mrs. Weasley broke down sobbing, and ran towards Ginny.

"My baby girl! All grown up and sn–snogging! I…am…so…_happy_!"

Everyone just staired at her.

"Sooooo…" said George, breaking the silence. "When's the wedding?" he asks, taking out a notebook that clearly has the label: _Weasley's Wizarding Weddings_ stamped to the front.

"Thanks for reminding me George." Harry got down on one knee, in front of the entire Weasley clan and Hermione, and asked Ginny, "Gin, will you marry me?"

She choked down a sob. "Yes, Harry, yes." And he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was silver with a large diamond, with twists of smaller diamonds.

George was so happy for his little sister, but also for himself. He got to take pictures of Harry Potter's engagement, for goodness sakes! He would be rich! Not that money matters, though…right?

Ginny's Bedroom: http : / / www . greatinteriordesign . com / wp - content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / blue - teen - room - design - for - girls . jpg

Ginny's Engagement Ring: http : / / robbinsbros . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 12 / tacori - engagement - ring . jpg

**

* * *

**

A/N. I know it's short! Only 1,962 words! Sorry! But I will do an epilogue. I won't do a wedding, but I will do stuff about their children, like 10, 20, maybe 19 years into the future. Expect that in less than a week and a half, the earliest probably being July 13 or 14. Please press the little green button and tell me what you thought! :)


	3. The REAL Secret

**Chapter Dedication: **_Teufel1987. _**Read below and see why.**

_

* * *

_

**To **_Meechmacmillanofhufflepuff:_**I had to take out the periods in your name because my computer kept deleting it out of my A/N. Sorry about this, but I had to awknowledge you somehow! Once again, I am really sorry! **

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to **_TheUnicornsBite, meechmacmillanofhufflepuff _**and **_Teufel1987_** for reviewing. **

**Thanks to **_scrammy _**and**_ meechmacmillanofhufflepuff _**for story-Alerting this story.**

**And lastly, thanks to **_meechmacmillanofhufflepuff_** (again!) and **_HarrylovesGinny09_ **for adding _The Biggest Secret_ to their Favorite Stories List! .**

**

* * *

**

**To My Anonymous Review:**

_TheUnicornsBite_: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it!

**

* * *

**

**You guys all rock! **

**

* * *

**

**Reason for the Dedication:**_Teufel1987_** gave me a really good idea. Accidentally. I had no idea how I was going to write or end this story, because, like Fred and George Weasley, I'm making it up as I go. But I just really wanted to thank **_Teufel1987_** for giving me good constructive criticism and accidental ideas on how to make my writing better. So, thanks! And now, on with the story!**

**P.S. Sorry, it's kinda short. I came across a dilemma. Read to find out what it is. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

Harry was still holding Ginny in his arms when all of the Weasley's had gone.

"Finally!" said Harry. "I'd thought they'd never leave!"

"Yeah, me too." She replied to her fiancé. As she thought of the word fiance, she remembered her biggest secret (aside from loving Harry, of course), the one she'd ben hiding for almost half a year.

"Er…Harry?" she said.

"Yeah Ginny?" One look at her eyes and he was worried.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Harry, I am so sorry!" she began sobbing. Quickly, Harry cast _silencio!_ on the door, so no one (George) could overhear them.

"What? What is it Ginny?" Harry said softly. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Replied Ginny, still sobbing, looking at the floor. "Harry, I'm – I'm…I'm pregnant." She whispered. With that, she looked up at Harry to see what his reaction was, hoping for the best but dreading the worst.

* * *

"Dang it!" murmured George, who was standing by Ginny's door with his ear pressed against it. The last thing he heard was Harry's _silencio_ charm and then he heard nothing. "Why didn't I bring the Extendables?" he asked himself. Quietly, he walked up stairs to his and Fred's room, while thinking of a way to find out what the couple was talking about…or doing.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I just stood there, shocked. Here was the love of my life, my fiancé, standing in front of me, with wide eyes, carrying another mans child inside of her.

I looked down at her stomach, trying to find proof that what Ginny just told me was true.

"Concealing Charm." She whispered, ashamed. Slowly, I raised my wand and pointed it at her lower abdomen.

When Ginny saw my actions, she covered her stomach with her hands and turned away from me, quickly. She had thought I was going to hurt the baby!

"Gin," I said, "I was just going to undo the concealing charm." I was hurt. Hurting the baby could hurt her, and no matter how upset I was with her, I couldn't do that to her.

She looked at my emerald green eyes, trying to find any hints of lying in them. When she saw none, Ginny turned back to me, and slowly nodded her head.

"_Finite!_" I said, before she could object. What I saw made my jaw drop.

My Ginny, my sweet, innocent, fiery, perfect Ginny, was actually pregnant. I watched her belly grow as the charm was taken off. It grew slowly, as if mocking me.

"How – how far along are you?" I asked. She whimpered before answering.

"6 and a half months." She said quietly.

"You fought in The Final Battle while you were pregnant?" I whisper-yelled. She just nodded, fear ever present in those wet, chocolate brown eyes.

Then I asked the question I dreaded most. "Who's the father?" More like 'Who had the nerve to touch you without my permission?'

She broke down into a crying fit before she answered. She could tell I was upset just by looking at me. I hated seeing her like this, but I needed to know who she let taint her!

Finally, she answered.

"The f–father is –" suddenly a knock came at the door. I took the silencing charm off of the door.

Ginny, Harry, supper's ready!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok," I said, "we'll be right out!"

By now, Ginny was sobbing on the floor, holding her belly. I put the charm back on the door.

"Now, how about giving me an answer, Ginny, please?" I was nearly begging.

She nodded. "It's –"

* * *

**A/N. Ok, don't kill me! I'm sorry that I ended it here, but I don't know who the father should be! Draco Malfoy, Michael Corner? Who? Any ideas? My friend, BauerGirl101 said to maybe do Harry's long-lost cousin or Hermione's non-magic twin brother, or something…idk how I like those, though. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Whichever character gets the most votes gets to be the father, as well as the person Harry murders...maybe...**

**Also, what should the kid's name be? **

**Should it be a boy or girl?**

**And...sorry if it offends...but...should Ginny have been raped, willingly slept with the guy, or have been drunk when it happened? If any of these is a yes, I won't go into detail, I will just have Ginny tell Harry what happened. **

**Okay, I'm done with questions now! Review please!**

**P.S. I know I said this was the last chapter, but I came to this problem (obviously) and wanted your opinion. The next chapter will (hopefully) be the epilogue.**

* * *

Wait, one more unrelated question. **Is _The Lord of the Rings _series good?** Because I am reading _The Fellowship of the Ring_ right now, and I just wanted to know, **is it worth it?** (_Where I am_: Gandalf is talking to Bilbo who is claiming that his ring is "His Precious" before he leaves the Shire. I'm not that far...)


	4. The End and The Epilogue

**A/N. This chapter is dedicated to **_sprstrz_** because today is their birthday! Happy Birthday, **_sprstrz_**!**

**Thanks to **_foreverkake,__whispered touches, golfnjen83, Falafalu, sprstrz, scrammy, MsEmCullen.x _**and**_ bigmommak_** for reviewing!**

**Thanks to **_terraXbbXFAN2_** and**_ trtldx123_** for adding this story to your Story-Alert List!**

**Also, thanks to **_sprstrz, MsEmCullen.x_** and**_ bkane_ **for adding **_**The Biggest Secret**_** to your Favorite Stories List!**

**To My Anonymous Reviewer:**

_Falafalu: _**Sorry! I seriously hope you don't stop reading even if the baby isn't Harry's! I promise they will have a lot more children! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**MORE THANK-YOU'S!**

_Whispered touches:_** The idea for is being someone in league with the Carrows, for the baby to be a boy, and info about **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**.**

_Bigmommak: _**The idea for Ginny not to be raped and for your amazing idea on how else it could've happened. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Raise your hand if you think I own Harry Potter. Really? Well…PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN! I do not in any way, shape or form own harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, or any of the other amazing characters created my Ms. J.K. Rowling. I DO, however, own Damian Hurtcha. **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

By now, Ginny was sobbing on the floor, holding her belly. Harry put the charm back on the door.

"Now, how about giving me an answer, Ginny, please?"

She nodded. "It's this guy, Damian Hurtcha. He works for the Carrows. But he didn't…erm…de-flower me."

"What do you mean? And who's Damian?" Harry asked.

"It was a c – conception potion. He put me under the Imperius and f – forced me to drink it!"

"Oh my…Ginny. I am so sorry. Why on earth would he do something like that to you?" Harry asked, laying down on the floor, and taking Ginny into his arms. Ginny leaned against his chest.

"It was because I tried to steal Gryffindor's sword from Snape's office." She had finally stopped crying. "But they decided to test the potion out on me, and not the others. They just got detention for the rest of the year, not that they went. I had no choice." Said Ginny.

"You never told me who this Damian Hurtcha was." Said Harry, softly.

"He was a 7th year. He is really tall, probably about 6 feet 7 inches, just slightly over-weight, but you couldn't notice because he was so tall. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. Oh, and soft facial features, like mine. But nowhere as handsome as you are, Harry. He was not handsome at all!" she added, when she saw the look on Harry's face. Suddenly, worry was present on her face. "H – Harry? You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Harry was stunned she would ask such a question. "G – Gin, how could you even think that? I love you, and I could never leave you. So, when do you want the wedding?"

Ginny just smiled. "After our son is born, that's for sure."

"Son?" Harry asked.

"Oops, did I forget to mention its gender?" said Ginny, jokingly.

"Uh, yeah!" Harry replied. "Now for the hard part."

"And that would be?" asked Ginny, motioning for him to go on.

"Telling your family." Said Harry.

Ginny's face visibly paled. "Oh crap." She said.

"Should you put the concealment charm back on and tell them, or keep it off and let them figure it out themselves?" Harry asked.

"Neither," said Ginny, "I've got an idea…"

Harry and Ginny walked to the kitchen, Ginny having her pillow under her new maternity shirt, but over her pregnant belly. They had decided to play a joke on the Weasley clan and Hermione. She had not put the concealment charm back on, and couldn't help but grin as she and Harry walked into the kitchen.

It was only when Ginny and Harry had sat down at the table set for 10 that everyone noticed Ginny's "pregnant" belly.

"G – G – Ginny!" stuttered Ron. "Why in the world did you put a pillow under your shirt? Take it out this instant!"

Agreements of "Yeah Ginny's" were echoed from around the table.

With a quick glance at Harry, who was trying not to smile, Ginny said, "Fine, if you guys insist. Be back in a moment."

She got up from the potato soup and walked into the nearest bathroom. She took out the pillow, and fixed her shirt around her actual pregnant stomach.

When she walked back in and sat down, Mr. Weasley said, "Ginevra Weasley, I thought we told you to take that pillow out?"

"I did daddy." She replied, suddenly very interested in her soup.

There was a sudden dead silence. It sounded unreal. The Burrow was usually a place of happiness, loudness, and craziness. Harry reached for Ginny's hand under the table to give her support.

"Mummy, daddy, everyone…I'm pregnant."

More silence, before…

"OH GINNY! MY BABY GIRL IS SO BIG! ENGAGED AND PREGNANT IN ONE DAY! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY!" Mrs. Weasley was so glad she was going to be a grandmother. She ran over to Ginny and was cooing to her stomach.

Everyone else finally accepted the fact that this wasn't a joke, and they all congratulated her.

George was happy, very happy. But not for the reason everyone thought.

Before Fred had died, they had invented a magical finger recorder. It looked just like a ring, but with the press of a button, it recorded anything around you, in excruciating detail. Luckily, George put it on before going down to supper, just in case anything juicy came up…like Ginny being pregnant, for instance.

And George got it all on tape.

Money was something George was in desperate need of these days, without Fred to help, and he was willing to do anything to get it. Even sell the video to the Ministry. Which he did.

The video was shown on televisions everywhere, even in the Wizarding world, now that they were more modern. George sure was lucky he didn't lose anymore body parts after Ginny found out.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: 20 years later

It was a crisp autumn day in September, 2028, when the Potter family made their way to King's Cross Station for the last time.

Lily Luna Potter, after years of watching her seven (yes seven!) older brothers go to Hogwarts, she finally got to.

She was currently in her 7th year, Head Girl, and heading back to school after Easter Break.

When Lily was about to step onto the train, Ginny called out to her only daughter. She was _NOT_ leaving without saying goodbye!

Lily walked over to her parents and gave them both giant hugs, and kissed them on the cheek.

"Bye, mum, daddy, I'll see you in a few months, okay, don't forget to write."

"Trust us, flower," said Harry, "even if I wanted to forget, your mum here wouldn't allow it."

"You got that right." Muttered Ginny under her breath. "Anyway, Lily, I hope you have a fabulous time, don't stay up late, be a role model, change your under –"

"Come along Gin," interrupted Harry. "We've got to go feed the cat."

"But…" said Ginny, looking confused. "we don't have a cat."

"Ugh." Said Harry. He put another smile on his face. "Come along Gin, we have to go buy a cat."

"Okay, fine." Ginny replied.

Lilly just watched the exchange with a smirk on her face. Her parents might be old, but they still acted like a teenage couple.

"Well then, bye mum and dad." She said. She kissed them once more, and then levitated her bags onto the train and into a compartment with Hugo Weasley, her cousin.

"Hey" he said.

"'Sup?" she answered.

She then turned and looked out of the window, waving at her parents, until the train turned a corner, and she could see them no more.

She sat down and talked with Hugo for about an hour. Once they had nothing more to talk about, Lily stood up, straightened her Gryffindor robes, and went off to find her friends. She may be the youngest of eight children, _and the only girl_, she thought bitterly, but there were quite a few people her age that were kids of her parent's friends. This thought caused her to think of her older brothers.

**

* * *

**

Lily's POV

My eldest brother was Jackson Felix Potter. He is 30 years old and goes by Jack, unless he's at work, in which case he was either Jackson or Mr. Potter. He works for the _Improper Use Of Magic Office_ in the Ministry. You would not BELIEVE how many letters he has to send out everyday because of underage magic! I think the record is 1364, or something like that…

Anyway, according to Mum, Jack is only my half-brother. His dad was some Slytherin, but personally, I don't see any difference between him and the rest of my brothers. Yeah, he may have curly hair, but it looks a lot like Uncle Percy's, so it really doesn't matter.

Jack was born on October 19, 1998. He was a really big baby, 11 pounds and 25 inches long! And Mum was 17 when she had him! That's my age! When he went to Hogwarts, he was in Gryffindor, just like me. He has red hair (which is curly, like I mentioned before) and he has mum's brown eyes.

The only other thing, besides the curly hair, that you can see of his birth dad is the tiny blue specks in his eyes. You can hardly notice them, and he still looks more like a Potter than a couple of my other brothers do!

* * *

My next oldest brother is Arthur Bilius Potter. He is 26 years old. When he was little, he went by Billy, and he still is Billy to his family, but when he is working in _The Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts Office_, he is Arthur. He sure is living up to his namesake. Dad told me that that was the same office that Granddad Weasley worked in.

Billy has really messy hair (almost worse than dad's). The only difference is that his is red. He also inherited dad's eye troubles, but he HATED his glasses, so Mum agreed to get him contacts, and he likes them a whole heck of a lot better.

Billy was always unique. He was the first Hufflepuff in the family in ages, and was also officially the first baby to be born in the year 2002. Apparently, Mum pushed him out right as the clock struck the New Year.

* * *

Not long after Billy came James. And you better call him James, because that's his name. Otherwise, I'd get to writing that will of yours…

James Sirius Potter is 26 years old, working as an Unspeakable in _The Department of Mysteries_. Dad had begged him not to get that job, but he had insisted. I have no idea why Dad was so upset about it, I mean, he was the one yelling at James to do get a job.

He was born December 13, 2002, with very messy black hair and brown eyes. While at Hogwarts, he was a trouble-making Gryffindor. He was, according to my Mum, exactly like my Dad while he was in school. Interesting…

* * *

My 24 year old brother is Austen Dean Potter. And no, he wasn't named after Dean Thomas. Besides, he likes going by Austen. Austen works with a lot of his friends in the _Department of Magical Games and Sports_.

When he was born on November 16, 2003, dad couldn't have been happier. He now had a child that had his eye: emerald green. He also had wavy black hair, Mum's genes seemed to tame Dad's down a bit.

Austen was the second Hufflepuff in the Potter Family. He was also the most athletic person at Hogwarts.

* * *

My next brother is the most rambunctious 22 year old you will ever see. Cody Garrett Potter was born on July 28, 2005, with straight chesnut brown hair. It's apparently a mix of red and black. His eyes are Brown with lots of flecks of green, and he wore contacts.

He works as an Auror in the Ministry. I guess it helps him let out all of his pent up energy. He works for Dad (who is head of the Auror office), and we all think that's really funny.

Cody was the first of the Potters to be in Slytherin while he was in Hogwarts, and got more Howlers from Mum and Dad than the rest of the school combined. Of course, he considered it an accomplishment. He got suspended 4 times while at school, but always knew when to stop before he got expelled.

He may have been one of the worst students in Hogwarts history (ask Aunt Hermione, he's mentioned in the latest version of _Hogwarts, A History_) but he was also one of the best.

He was probably smarter than all of Hogwarts combined together. Whenever he was suspended, he would stay cooped up in his room doing homework that was due at the end of the year. He usually finished the whole year's assignments before Christmas. He worked harder than Aunt Hermione, according to Mum and Dad, and that's saying something!

Cody is definitely my favorite brother. He knows how to balance what he likes to do, and always gives me tips. He really is a big help.

* * *

After Cody is Keegan Timothy Potter, and he goes by his first name. He was born on October 16, 2006, so he is. Once again, he had brown eyes, with green flecks, and really messy, really dark, almost black, brown hair.

While at Hogwarts, Keegan was in Ravenclaw, and was the smartest boy in his year. Keegan was also the only Head Boy in the family.

He only got out of Hogwarts 2 years ago, but he is already pretty high up in the _Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects_. He is assistant to the assistant of the Head of his office.

* * *

My youngest older brother is Albus Severus Potter. Most people call him Al. His birthday on February 29 2008. Al looks EXACTLY like Dad. He has unruly black hair and bright green eyes, with glasses just like Dad wears.

Albus is a Slytherin, and proud. He may be in a "bad house" but he always puts the needs of his family and others before himself.

Albus works for the _Department of International Cooperation_, under the watchful eye of Uncle Percy as Head of the Department.

* * *

Then there's me. I am the only girl in my family. Mum said that I am just like her, right down to the looks. I have the Weasley red hair and chocolate brown eyes. There is absolutely nothing (visible) that my Dad gave me.

Eleven and a half years ago, I finally got my chance to go to Hogwarts. I had watched my brothers go to Hogwarts since the year I was born, and I had fantasizes about it ever since I could remember. The thrilling tales Mum and Dad told me were nothing compared to the real thing. I was amazed, and had read _Hogwarts, A History _over 10 times before I went. I knew all about the enchanted ceiling, the hidden passageways, and the sorting hat, mostly from my brothers. I was one of the few first years who was not afraid, wondering what kind of 'test' we were going to have to do. I was, however, not prepared for it talking in my ear, but it ended up putting me in Gryffindor, just like my Mum and Dad.

I was born on August 31, 2009. When Mum and Dad were pregnant for me, they didn't bother finding out the gender, they already knew it was a boy. Imagine their surprise when I came out and I was a girl! I am one-hundred percent Daddy's-Girl!

**

* * *

**

Third Person POV

With that thought, Lily found her friends: Carina Malfoy, Alice Longbottom, Katie Belby and Susan Finnigan. They talked the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

"No Harry." Ginny was saying. "Too fluffy."

Harry held up another cat. "How about this one?" he asked.

"No, too bald." She said. Ginny sighed. They had been at the pet shop for two hours and had yet to find a good cat.

Harry sighed too. _Ginny is to dang picky_ he thought.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from Ginny.

"Awwww, I want this one." She said, holding up a small grey and white striped cat with big grey eyes. "Please Harry?"

"Merlin, he's cute." he said. Ginny took that as a yes. They paid then went home to pay with their new friend, Merlin.

**

* * *

**

Their Cat: http : / / to55er . files . wordpress . com / 2009 / 10 / cute - cat . jpg

* * *

**A/N. It is almost midnight here (11:54), so to me, I posted it on the nineteenth. Happy Birthday **_sprstrz_**! I hope you liked it. It was really hard trying to find out how to describe the kids. And I hope the 7 Harry/Ginny kids makes up for the one half brother! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Thank You To Everyone

Alright _The Biggest Secret_ is over!

* * *

If you read this story at all, thank you for reading until the end, and taking the time to do so. Even if you didn't review (which you can still do, unless the button has become visible) you rock!

* * *

Thanks to everybody who reviewed:

_x-shadow-x-kisses-x_

_spazza13_

_Mols1891_

_raincaster_

_BuddysLilSis_

_Teufel1987_ **(x2)**

_TheUnicornsBite_

_keeperoliver_

_meechmacmillanofhufflepuff_

_sprstrz_

_foreverkake_

_whispered touches_

_golfnjen83_ **(x2)**

_Falafalu_

_bigmommak_

_scrammy_

_MrsEmCullen.x_

* * *

I also wanted to thank those who added this story to their Favorite Stories List and/or Story-Alert List.

* * *

More thanks to you of you added me to your Favorite Authors List and/or Author-Alert List.

* * *

Thanks for giving me constructive criticism where needed, and for giving me ideas on how to make my writing better.

* * *

Until next time,

Sullie


End file.
